


Behind Frosted Glass

by RavenaVrei



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub vibes, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a teeny bit of fluff thrown in, Power Imbalance, Smutty Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaVrei/pseuds/RavenaVrei
Summary: In an attempt to make a name for himself in the world of publishing, Kylo has changed his name and sought every avenue available to him. Even so he ends up working for the biggest publishing house in town, Skywalker Publishing. Everything seems to be going well, until he’s called for a meeting with his hard ass of a boss, Ms. Rey Niima.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Behind Frosted Glass

She enters in the late afternoon, crossing the room with a trail of subordinates behind her. Her PA, Rose, steps forward and calls fifteen or so of them by name, him included, into private meetings. Anxious glances are abundant as they all take a number to be seen by the editor-in-chief, Rey Niima. She didn’t stick around while their names were called, simply retreating behind the frosted glass of her corner office. 

Kylo patiently waits his turn, thoughts of budget cuts, and unemployment checks fly through his mind. People with positions both above and below him storm out of the roomy office sniffling, angry, or sullen following angry shouts and wracking sobs. He feels his end at Skywalker Publishing is near, and yet, all he can do is wait his turn. All he can do is wait as his dream job is stripped away from him after six years, after finally becoming a production editor in charge of his own department. The art department doesn’t run without him, and he works closely with authors and editors to convey the message of an entire book on a single cover. He was soaring, or so he thought.

It’s nearly time to go home when she summons him, the last one left. This feels an awful lot like being picked last for kickball in school and it puts him further on edge.

When he enters her office she’s pouring herself a drink. 

“Mr. Ren.” She turns around, extending a glass out to him as well.

“Ms. Niima,” He says tightly as he takes the glass.

“Take a seat, “ she points to the chair across from her desk. “I’m sure you’re very nervous.”

He doesn’t respond as she comes around her desk, her pencil skirt inching up slightly as she leans back to sit on the edge of it. Her emerald blouse is undone quite low, and from his seat he can see the curvature of her breasts. All thoughts escape him as he’s sure he imagines her nipples poking out beneath the thin fabric.

“You’ve done very well this quarter.” Her comment snaps him back to her face, and her eyes are ablaze with pride. “Not only has there been immense praise for your artwork, sales have been excellent for every book you’re involved in. I guess people do judge books by their covers.” She inclines her glass toward him before downing the contents of her glass. He does the same, and when he puts it down, he notices her hungry stare. 

He’s noticed her staring at him, it would be a lie to say he hasn’t caught himself ogling her back while she bosses entire departments around, fantasizing about bossing her around instead but he doesn’t want to upset the delicate balance of their relationship. Even now the silence has stretched on too long, their breathing grows labored with anticipation. Kylo hardly has a chance to worry as she speaks. 

“I didn’t call you in here to discuss your obvious success,” she crosses the space between them to stand between his thighs. Unflinching in her endeavor, she shouts a final goodbye to Rose as if to dismiss her for the day, distracting him as she kneels between his knees. 

“Rey,” he says breathlessly, but she only looks up into his eyes with an adoration he’s never seen in her features before.

“We’ve been playing a long game of cat and mouse.” She sits back on her legs, placing her hands on top of her thighs calmly. “We should find out who is who.”

As soon as the words leave her lips, his pants tighten just a bit. Months of staring at her ass in those skirts, in skin-tight pants, the way her favorite necklace swings between her breasts when she walks... it floods back to him and drains the blood from his brain, sending him into a dizzying tailspin. He sees she’s waiting for a cue to continue and he can only nod dumbfoundedly as his greatest dream comes true. 

Reaching for his zipper, she stares into his eyes. His hands stray to her hair, silken between his fingers as he pulls it away from her face. 

She pulls his cock out of his pants, sighing softly with appreciation as she strokes the smooth length in her hands. After a few strokes, precum dews on the tip and she runs the very tip of her tongue over the head.

He clutches the narrow arms of the chair, throwing his head back at the lingering sensation. “Fuck,” he pants furiously as she continues to lick him slowly and torturously, taking him in her mouth completely before withdrawing her lips. The teasing is exciting, coiling him up like a spring ready to break free. When she takes him in her mouth again with more force, he hisses. She mercilessly bobs up and down, sucking him down with abandon. Blind spots emerge in the corners of his eyes. He’s so close to coming in her mouth, he doesn’t want that, he wants this to last.

“Please,” he pants loudly, hardly able to string together a complete thought. “Rey, stop...” A low groan escapes him, his teeth clenched when he speaks. 

He grabs her hair, firmly tugging her head back until he falls out of her mouth with a pop. “You’re having too much fun, sweetheart. It’s my turn” She’s panting with a wide smile across her gorgeous face when he rises, picking her up as his mouth engulfs hers. Her lips are soft, sweet and intermingled with the taste of him. They tip backward until the objects on her desk topple over.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to pin you down, hitch your skirt up and make you come so hard that stick up your ass falls out?” He’s laving her neck, and he stifles her indignant scoff with a nip of her smooth skin. He takes her arms, placing them high above her head until she can grab the opposite edge of the large desk above her head. “Keep these up here,” he kisses her roughly. “Or else.”

Before she can respond, he reaches for her skirt, pulling it up until it’s bunched around her middle. He’s quick with his hands, undoing every single button of her shirt until he’s gifted with the sight of her bare chest, her nipples hardening with the sudden brisk air. He takes a rising peak into his mouth, sucking on the soft mound of flesh.

Continuing his trek down, he feels rogue fingers carding through his hair as he nears the waistband of her thong. He snaps up to see Rey with her head thrown back, that same impish smile returned to her lips. Slapping his hands down on her hips, he flips her over causing a yelp to emit from her lips. 

“I don’t think you understand who’s in charge here.” Her legs languish above the floor, swaying back and forth, suspended from where she lays on the desk. He turns his gaze down, slowly pulling her underwear down until he positions his face carefully across her dripping wet cunt resting over the edge of her desk. He drags a finger through her folds, smearing her wetness nearly everywhere before sliding his tongue across the bundle of nerves between her legs, licking it slowly, methodically sucking it as he pumps his fingers in; one, and two, then three. She’s writhing with ecstasy as he feels her hands reaching for him again, reaching behind to touch him.

He stops his hand and tongue completely in their tracks as she brazenly disobeys. He rises, standing firmly behind her, one hand guides his cock to her entrance, the other finding both of her wrists to hold behind her back.

“Tell me you want it,” he whispers. “Or we can stop he—

“You know I want you,” she cuts him off and her admission ends with him sheathing himself completely inside her.

“Oh!” Rey’s yell echoes on the office walls, and when he begins to thrust, her thighs and his slap obnoxiously loud with wetness. She’s so tight, and in this position it drips out of her, it coats every inch of him. He leans back holding her arms, stretching her beyond what she expected when a loud slap lands on her ass cheek. Kylo leans over to rest his chest to her back, slowing the pace of his hips. “If you’re still wondering... I’m definitely the cat, and you’re the mouse.” He presses a kiss to her temple as he pulls out and flips her over. 

“Hold tight, sweetness,” he growls out in a low voice. 

Her arms instinctually reach for the edge of the desk as he pumps into her, thumbing against her clit in what feels like a practiced manner. it’s like he knows every nook and cranny of her body intimately and when she comes it’s loud, something she only realizes as a hand claps down over her mouth.

“Shhhh, baby,” he says quietly, pressing soft kisses into her neck and face. Her eyes open blearily when he pulls away from her, registering his movement out of the corner of her eye. She start to lift herself up on her elbows when he swipes through her folds with her own underwear. Still sensitive, she gasps at the motion.

He holds her up by the waist, steadying her and allowing her to straighten her wardrobe.

“How about we get out of here, sweetheart” Kylo’s voice is a harsh whisper in her ear. “Everyone else is gone.”

“Okay,” she breathes out, quickly gathering her things as he ushers her out of her own office. His hand lingers near her waist and she’s still fidgeting when the elevator pings on their floor.

The door opens to reveal an older man and woman leaving from a floor above them.

“Benny!” The woman says with a welcoming smile on her face. “Son, can you please come by the house tonight? Your father and I wanna speak to you.”

Rey immediately recognizes the pair before her eyes as the legendary Skywalker twins, and her heart drops to her ass. The joint CEOs of this entire enterprise, her boss’s bosses. And Kylo seems to be related to them both?

“Maybe tomorrow?” Kylo mutters, embarrassment clear through the flush on his face.

“Fine, fine.” The assumption is clear enough and though Rey keeps an even face, she catches eyes with Leia who strips her bare with a single look.

“Ms. Niima” Luke Skywalker hums out. “I’ve been impressed with your department. I didn’t realize you and my nephew were... so close.” 

“Only recently,” Rey admits almost sheepishly.

A silence settles over the group as they all exit in the same underground garage. Rey typically takes a cab home, since she only lives 10 minutes away but she’s being grabbed by the elbow toward what she can only assume is Kylo’s car.

“Maybe we should have dinner together tomorrow, Ben!” Leia shouts as they all part ways, being pulled aside by her brother who is clearly reading the social cues.

Rey and Kylo simply wave back as they make it to his car. As soon as they’re alone, he places a hand firmly on her thigh as they exit the garage. “Sorry, sweetness. Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“Maybe I am... Benny.” Rey smirks at him and his ears flush as they exit the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the first Reylo fan fiction I’ve written but I’m really new at this. I appreciate feedback, obviously this isn’t beta’d. My first project (another AU) turned into a behemoth and I hope to have it up sometime soon.


End file.
